Bad News
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: He's got some bad news for Alyssa. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa.

A/N: A quick one shot that popped into my head. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

There had to be a way for him to end things with her. She wouldn't leave him alone. Just when he thought he had a moment alone, she would burst into the room and demand to know why he hadn't answered his phone or responded to her text message. If it wasn't him answering her calls, she would bicker with him when he didn't feel like going out. Every time he turned around, Alyssa was right there. Be it smiling or frowning, she was right there to ruin his day.

"How did you lose her today?"

Wade dropped his Intercontinental title on the bench and blew out a frustrated breath before he looked over at Cesaro. "Promotional work for Total Divas." He paused for a moment before a sigh of relief was released from him. "Thank god."

"Is she still pissed that you didn't want to be on the show?" Cesaro asked as he dug his wrestling boots out of his suitcase. "Lana told me she was bitching about it the other day."

"The woman has lost her ever loving mind." Wade shook his head. "She hasn't said a word to me about it in a couple of weeks, so I figured she was over it."

Cesaro laughed. "That's funny. You thought she was over it." He couldn't stop laughing. "That's a good one, Barrett."

"It's not funny." He tossed his boot at Cesaro. "The girl is absolutely insane! I can't go to the washroom without her hounding me."

Cesaro threw the boot back at Wade and then sat down on the bench. Resting his elbows on his thighs, he leaned forward and clasped his hands together and looked at Wade. His lips curled up as thought back to a previous conversation they had all had one night while out drinking. Him and Sheamus had warned him about Alyssa, while Drew just pushed Wade into the girl's trap.

"Hey, we told you she was insane from the get go." He shrugged. "You've heard all the stories about her."

"I didn't think they were true." He sat down and then ran a hand over his face. "My god is she out of her mind."

"We told you she had crazy eyes."

"Drew said the stories weren't true."

"Drew likes seeing people being put in uncomfortable situations for his own amusement." The Swiss man pointed out. "It really isn't news to you."

"Why didn't you guys tell me about her?" He demanded, widening his eyes.

"We did." Cesaro held his hands up in mock surrender. "You told us it was nothing and that she was actually a great girl. Alyssa has crazy eyes and you were desperate enough to get into her pants to get to this point that you didn't realize it. Quite frankly, you put yourself in this position."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Stop mentioning her and you won't get my opinion." Cesaro rose to his feet. "Just break up with her."

"Why has that thought never occurred to me before?" The Brit sarcastically questioned.

Cesaro was about to answer when the door was pushed open and Alyssa entered the locker room. He looked at her and then at Wade before shaking his head and then excusing himself.

"Didn't you get my text message?" Alyssa demanded when Cesaro was gone.

Yeah, he had gotten the text message. He had glanced at quickly before putting his phone away and forgetting about it. There were other pressing issues for him to deal with today. Alyssa's favorite red lipstick getting lost was the least of his concerns.

"I had a meeting with Hunter." He said as he started digging through his gym bag for his wrestling gear. He had to start getting ready for Raw later on that night. "By the time it let out, I had forgotten all about your message."

"That's just like you to forget all about it!" Alyssa exclaimed, raising her hands and then dropping them down to her sides. "What if I were dying, Wade? Then what would you do?"

"You lost your lipstick." He shrugged and then turned his back to her. "It's not the end of the world. You can always get another one."

"It was limited edition, Wade!" Alyssa shouted. "I can't get it again!"

"Well, bloody hell, Alyssa!" Wade turned to face her, disbelief on his features. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Had I known I would have told Hunter to bug off because there were more important matters to tend to!"

Alyssa folded her arms underneath her breasts and glared at her boyfriend. "This isn't funny and you know that. Okay? I really needed you and you blatantly ignored me."

It took every ounce of strength he had to not roll his eyes and laugh at her. Wade couldn't believe that this conversation was really happening. How could he have been so blind before and not notice just how crazy she really was? Not only was she crazy, but she was clingy crazy. For every little thing she went through, she ran to him.

"Lipstick going missing is the least of my worries. They should be the least of yours, too."

"It wouldn't be this big of deal if you were there for me!"

Wade picked up his gear and started towards the shower area. Being in the same room with Alyssa was starting to give him a headache.

"Get back here, Wade!"

The Brit ignored her and continued towards the back of the locker room. The faster he got changed, the quicker he could get out of the locker room and into the ring. Getting his muscles twisted into oblivion was less painful than being with her.

She continued droning on and on about how he was what was wrong in their relationship. Everything from him rejecting Total Divas to them nearly missing their flight yesterday was his fault. If he were more supportive of her and more caring, then she wouldn't feel the need to be so hard on him.

"...if you just listen to me or be there when I need you, then we wouldn't have this problem."

Those were the last words he had heard from her as he exited the shower area. Glancing at her for a moment, he just sighed and then moved over to the bench. He leaned down and grabbed his newly won Intercontinental title and wrapped it around his waist.

"You know I'm right, Wade." Alyssa tossed her hair over her shoulder. "There's no reason for you to ignore me because of it."

He just stared at her in disbelief before he grabbed his cape and put it on. Licking his lower lip and nodding his head, he finally decided to just bite the bullet and end it.

"The problem here isn't me, it's you. If one thing doesn't go your way, you're quick to throw a tantrum." He scrunched his face up in annoyance. "I don't get a chance to respond to your calls or texts, you call me over twenty times. If I'm working out, you call to see where I am. If I'm not where you want me to be, you search the entire premise until you can locate me. Its rather annoying and so is your clingy, obsessive behavior."

"I don't do that." She scoffed as she tapped her foot against the floor, clearly upset with him.

"Yes, you do."

"What are you saying?"

"Darling, I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

* * *

A/N: Well, she's a bit annoying, isn't she?


End file.
